When servicing motor vehicles, it is occasionally necessary to actuate the ignition switch in order to diagnose certain issues with the motor vehicle such as issues with the electrical system. In this regard, it may be necessary to rotate the ignition switch of the motor vehicle between the “Off” position, “On” position and “Start” position. Conventional ignition switches of motor vehicles are typically configured to accept an ignition key which is receivable within the ignition switch to allow for rotation of the ignition switch to one of the above-mentioned positions.
When the ignition switch is in the “On” position, certain electrical systems of the motor vehicle may be activated. For example, indicator lights on the dashboard may be illuminated and computer systems and other electrical systems may be activated with the ignition switch in the “On” position. Furthermore, the electrical system for starting the engine may be energized when the ignition switch is moved to the “On” position.
When the ignition switch is rotated to the “Start” position, power from the battery of the motor vehicle is typically delivered to a starter solenoid which causes the starter to rotate the engine while electricity from the alternator and battery is provided to the spark plugs of the engine. An engine that is operating properly will typically start within a few seconds of the ignition switch being rotated to the “Start” position after which the ignition switch may be released. The ignition switch is typically spring-loaded such that when released, the ignition switch automatically rotates back toward the “On” position.
When diagnosing a problem with a motor vehicle, it may be necessary for a technician to be physically located at the engine compartment and away from the ignition switch so that the technician may observe the operation or state of the various components in the engine compartment while the ignition switch is rotated between the “Off”, “On” and “Start” positions. Although an assistant may be helpful in manipulating the ignition switch to the different positions while the technician diagnoses problems in the engine compartment, an assistant may not always be available. Furthermore, the use of an assistant for rotating the ignition switch may be an inefficient use of manpower.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a device that allows for remote actuation of a rotary switch such as an ignition switch of a motor vehicle in a manner that obviates the need for an assistant. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for remote actuation of a rotary switch which is simple in construction, low in cost and convenient to operate.